Decade of Peace
by Bizarity
Summary: A story of how the Wizarding World, specifically the characters in and around Harry's year, celebrate the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. A snap-shot of the future of some of our favourite characters.


With a sound like ripping paper, Dennis Creevey appeared on the Hogsmeade main street. Recovering his balance, he looked around him and caught sight of the black silhouette of Hogwarts. It made his stomach jolt so he closed his eyes and turned his back on the castle. He took determined steps forward before opening his eyes again and focused them on the street in front of him. It was obviously a Hogsmeade weekend, and Dennis watched groups of students wander through the town. A couple of Ravenclaws emerged from Honeydukes and joined up with three Slytherin students to talk animatedly about their purchases. Dennis noticed a bright orange 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' sign in the distance and smiled at the changes Hogsmeade had seen since his days as a student. He arrived at the door of the Hog's Head and paused. It too looked different with sparkling windows and a new coat of paint. He pushed the door open and was greeted by Aberforth Dumbledore who, unlike the rest of the village, looked the same as ever.

"We're closed," said Aberforth. "Private party."

"I know," said Dennis. "I'm here for it. I know I'm early..." Aberforth cut him off with a nod and Dennis took a seat at the bar. Aberforth provided a bottle of Butterbeer on request and Dennis settled down to wait.

The next guest to arrive was George Weasley. Dennis gave him a nod, but was relieved when George settled down to talk to Aberforth. George's eyes made Dennis uncomfortable for reasons he didn't want to think about. George was followed by Parvati and Padma Patil, who smiled at both George and Dennis without stopping their own conversation. When Dean Thomas and Alicia Spinnet walked in together, Dennis looked down. He heard George exchange greetings with both and looked up again in time to see Alicia and Dean taking seats at a table. Old Hogwatians continued to trickle in and they started filling chairs and tables. None of them noticed Dennis through the forming crowd. George greeted many of them but none of them chose to fill the seat next to him. Dennis didn't notice Lee Jordan until he was standing a few metres away clapping George around the shoulder and asking him questions about the shop. It seemed a minute later that Ginny, Percy, Bill and Fleur Weasley walked in and surrounded George. Dennis watched the group order their drinks as they started to chatter and laugh. He turned to watch the door, waiting for the guests of honour to arrive.

Ron and Hermione walked in first and immediately joined the group at the bar. The only voice Dennis could hear clearly over the background noise was Fleur's.

"Ronald!" she cooed while Hermione was engaged in conversation with Ginny. "It is so good to see you! You should come and visit us more often." The only word Dennis could make out of Ron's reply was 'work' and he assumed Ron was citing his busy schedule as an excuse. "Oh, this is no good. I suppose your work is also the reason you 'ave no children?" Even in the dark room Dennis could see Ron's flush.

"Well." Embarrassment encouraged Ron to raise his voice, and Dennis could now hear him quite clearly. "Well, I suppose. Hermione says she wants a career..."

"But you will 'ave such darling children. And you will make such a father! You would love children, Ronald. I know this about you." Ron said nothing but glanced towards Hermione who was now deep in conversation with Lee Jordon. "Why do you not tell her that you want children now? Why do you let her make the decision?"

"Because," said Ron as the tips of his ears turned red, "Iloveher," finished Ron in a rush. Fleur dismissed this with a shake of her head. Dennis lost track as her hair shimmered. When he blinked, he discovered Ron was now standing with one hand on the small of Hermione's back and Fleur had snuggled up to Bill's arm. Dennis ordered another Butterbeer and was uncorking it, when he saw Neville Longbottom walk in. Neville walked around the tables smiling at almost everyone and stopping to talk to others. Once he'd greeted everyone, Neville sat between the Weasley group and Dennis and ordered a Gillywater. Dennis watched awkwardly as Neville sat and chatted to Aberforth. Neville had been one of the few to keep in touch with Dennis over the years but he still made Dennis feel uncomfortable.

Dennis's contemplation was interrupted by Neville's arm waving dangerously close to his face. Dennis turned to look at the door where Harry Potter was standing and grinning. He made much the same circuit as Neville, shaking hands with everyone who offered. When Harry finally made it over to the Weasleys, Neville had already ordered him a Butterbeer. Dennis watched the look that passed between them and tried to control the wave of jealousy that swept through him. Dennis wondered how they could still be such good friends after all that had happened.

"Is everyone here?" Dennis heard Harry ask Aberforth.

"I think so." Harry nodded and reached into his pocket. A moment later, wand in hand, Harry was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello," said Harry. He'd cast a Sonorus charm on himself and everyone fell silent as their eyes turned to Harry. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for turning up. It's a big day for all of us." Dennis watched as Harry smiled at those around him, beaming when his eyes fell on Neville. "I'm no good at this, but I wanted to bring everyone together today because it's been ten years since the war ended. I know some of us have lost touch since then so this is just a chance for us all to catch up." Everyone clapped politely as Harry sat down again.

The room slowly returned to a bubbling chatter. As the noise level rose, Dennis lost track of what people were saying and just watched them from his distance. He ordered his third Butterbeer as Seamus Finnigan sauntered over to the Weasleys, smiling at Ginny. Dennis noticed the way Seamus was leaning in towards her and the way she let her hand rest on his arm. They laughed together before Seamus turned his attention to Ron. Dennis watched Percy walk over to talk to Ernie Macmillan and by their serious expressions guessed they were talking about work at the Ministry. When Hannah Abbott walked over, Ernie lit up and turned to introduce her to Percy. A few minutes later, Hannah was reaching into her handbag and showing Percy pictures. Dennis could just make out three blurred faces. Their blonde hair seemed to blur as the picture moved. Ernie's smile was now matched by Hannah's. Percy left them smiling into each other's eyes as Hannah put the pictures away.

Dennis was surprised to see George approaching Katie Bell and sitting down at her table. Watching the two in animated conversation Dennis saw a real smile on George's face. Dennis's gaze darted between George and the group he had left behind. The Weasleys were all still chattering as new people arrived to greet them. Katie patted George's shoulder before going to the bar, ordering a drink and becoming absorbed in the Weasley group there. George noticed some other friend across the room and walked over. When Dennis lost sight of him, he looked around the rest of the room afresh. Most of the guests were from Harry's year but Dennis recognised a few faces from his own. None of them were people he'd ever gotten along very well with and when he dared catch Joshua Green's eye he got no response. Just then, Neville extracted himself from the Weasley's and came over to where Dennis was sitting.

"Hey, Dennis. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. You?" Dennis had to work to make the words sound natural.

"Yeah. Great. I've been offered the Herbology job at Hogwarts."

"Really? ... And you'd take it?" Dennis couldn't imagine working at Hogwarts, surrounded by memories.

"Well, I'm thinking about it. They want me to live on the premises but I'm not sure I'd want to. Harry says he'd commute but it's a lot to ask."

"Harry?"

"Yeah. Well, it's a pretty big decision. I can't just ask him to move."

"Harry?" Dennis was ever more confused.

"Yes..." Dennis watched understanding unfold in Neville's eyes. "Oh, Merlin, Dennis. You hadn't heard? Harry and I live together. I mean, more than that. We're together. " Dennis felt his face flush.

"Harry? You and Harry?" Neville gave him a smile. "I mean, I knew you... but... Harry? Isn't it a bit..." Dennis trailed off, unable to find the words to express the confusion he felt.

"Intense?" Neville supplied. "He's calmed down. Peace has calmed him down. A bit." Neville laughed. "Yeah, he's intense but we work." Dennis's head filled with questions. They piled on top of one another and forced one another down until Dennis could only grasp one of them.

"And are you happy?" Neville nodded before being taken away by Susan Bones and introduced to someone Dennis didn't recognise. Dennis watched the people continue to mill around them. He tried to calculate the number of guests. All these people had been through the war. Most of them had lost someone close to them. Susan Bones, George Weasley, Aberforth Dumbeldore and of course, Neville himself. These people had all found ways to continue with their lives. Dennis suddenly saw images of his own life. The stillness, the silence. Suddenly he couldn't tell the difference between keeping safe and hiding. Luna Lovegood smiled at him over the shoulder of someone she was hugging. The smile he returned was more experimentation than genuine feeling.

"My turn!" Dennis was startled out of his reverie to see Ernie Macmillan now standing with a glass in his hand. "I wanted to thank Harry for organising all this. And Aberforth, of course, for letting us use the pub. " Everyone clapped again. "Now, something I think needs to be said. A toast, if you will. First, to all those we have lost." A tension seemed to take over the room but Ernie remained standing. "Come on, raise your glasses, please." And slowly, everyone did. The tense silence dissolved into dozens of voices... Dennis was sure he heard 'Fred', 'Cedric', 'Albus' and even 'Dobby'. He raised his bottle but his throat was too dry to say anything. Dennis was shocked by the feeling of comfort which settled over the room. "On a more positive note," Ernie continued when everyone was finished. "Another toast. To Harry Potter!" The toast was taken up but suddenly Harry was standing again.

"No. No, listen. I didn't do this. It wasn't all about me. We all did it. We all fought for what was right. I won't take all the credit." Dennis saw Neville and Harry exchange a look which made his throat clench.

"So what do we toast to?" Seamus called out from the corner. Harry looked at a loss, his mouth opened as he tried to find an answer. Beside him, Neville stood up and raised his glass high.

"To peace." Everyone nodded and Neville's words were repeated until the small room seemed to ring with it. Dennis raised his bottle to his lips and let the sweetness moisten his throat and warm him. The atmosphere in the room confirmed his realisation that he had to get on with his life in order to enjoy the peace his brother had died trying to bring him.

"To Colin," Dennis whispered. "To peace."


End file.
